


The Grave Consequences

by ahunmaster



Series: Fantasy AU [31]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, But its not Rape, Consequences, Cultural Differences, Dialogue Heavy, Dubious Consent, Elves, F!Prowl, Fivesome - F/M/M/M/M, Gen, Gender Bender, Genderbending, How Do I Tag, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Interspecies Relationship(s), Language, Military, Military Ranks, Multiple Partners, OCs - Freeform, Ogres, One Shot, Original Character(s), Prowl is not handling this well, Public Sex, Unfortunate Implications, Voyeurism, just up there for the mention of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 18:12:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8337682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Following the shock of Colonel Prowl having sex with her lovers out in public, there are serious allegations that must be cleared up.  Bombrush is the unfortunate one who has to tell the Constructicons that what they did may have caused more damage then they could have ever imagined.





	

 

"This isn't funny, Mixmaster, so wipe that smile off your face before I wipe it off for you."

 

Mixmaster coughed as he tried to cover up his smile.  Hey, it wasn't his fault that everyone was talking about them, but why was the General so angry with them about it?

 

"You may think it’s funny, but do you realize what you've just done to the entire elven kingdom?"

 

The brothers looked to each other before turning to their elder brother.  Scrapper, sitting off to the side, sighed as he gestured at them to answer.

 

"...What did we do?" Long Haul asked nervously.

 

"Oh, I don't know," Bombrush said sarcastically, "Maybe something like having sex with Prowl in front of an entire crew of workers?!"

 

Now the brothers were getting nervous.  Well, yes, of course they had had sex with the elven colonel.  She had been on the sight and they had missed her and then things had just led to them taking her on a work bench.  It had gone on for so long they ended up finishing up when the work crew returned.

 

But why was that a problem?  They had seen so many ogres do the same on the job.  If you were on someone's workspace, it was polite to finish up as quickly as possible and then leave after tidying up.  They had taken their time, but it had been all of them with Prowl, so of course it would have taken a bit longer.

 

"D-Did we do something wrong?"

 

"Wrong?"  Bombrush asked incredulously.  "Wrong?  Are you idiots dense?"

 

"Did we break something?" Bonecrusher asked confused.

 

"For the love of the- You damn fools had sex with the elven colonel in front of her own men!"

 

For what should have been a harrowing moment of realization dawning on these idiots, they sadly lived up to it when they looked puzzled.

 

"B-But sir... you've had sex in front of your own men too." Scavenger stated.

 

"You... IDIOTS!" Bombrush slammed his hands on the desk in front of him, "It's Prowl!  You fools humiliated her in front of her own men!"

 

"W-What?" Now Mixmaster looked horrified.

 

"Humiliated?  B-But how-?"

 

"The fuck?" Bonecrusher turned to Long Haul who looked just as confused as well as shocked.

 

"B-But why would Miss Prowl-?"

 

"Elves don't have sex in public, you fools!  They're very private about it and you just went ahead and took her like a whore out where everyone could see her!"

 

"W-Whore?!" the brothers shouted in unison.

 

"We-We would never treat her like a-"

 

"I know, Long Haul, I know," Bombrush groaned as he kneaded the aching headache he was getting, "I know you idiots would never treat her like that, but for Primus' sake, do you not know how elves feel about having sex in public with everyone staring at them?"

 

"They... ummm...." Mixmaster looked concerned and stumped at the same time.  A very odd expression for the man.

 

"Elves don't have sex in public.  They never have.  Ever.  It wasn't until we all decided to play nice with each other that a few of them have decided to do so.  So you four pulling all the stops on Lady Prowl in front of everyone was the most humiliating thing you could have done to her!"

 

Bombrush couldn't be more frustrated with them even if they actually tried.  The fact that they were absolutely clueless about elven culture was beyond stupidity.  All ogres should have known that!

 

"... They don't-?"

 

"Have you idiots learned nothing about elven culture after you've been stationed here for how long?!?"

 

"Sir."

 

Everyone turned to Scrapper who stood up to face their superior officer.

 

"This is my fault.  I thought I had told my brothers about how elves see sex and everything.  Clearly I did a poor job explaining to them about Colonel Prowl's culture and where she's coming from.  If you want to punish anyone, please punish me."

 

His brothers looked ready to either start tearing up or drop their jaws at their older brother's self-sacrificing speech.  Bombrush just wanted to slap all of them over the head.

 

"Scrapper... the noble dying-for-the-team attitude is great to have when kissing your superior officer's ass, but that's not the point I'm making here.  The point is that your brothers have ruined things.  Big things around here."

 

Scrapper was doing his best to keep his face neutral as Bombrush turned to the four younger brothers now pale faced and scared in front of him.  "You four need to understand that you've messed up.  Big time.  You idiots had sex with Colonel Prowl in front of no less than twenty-five witnesses and not only has Miss Prowl been at the head of horrible rumors because of what you four did, some of the elves are now thinking that you four have raped her."

 

"WHAT?!?" The reaction was almost immediate.  The horror of being accused of raping Miss Prowl was not something they were going to let happen without an argument.  An argument Bombrush didn't want to waste time on.

 

"Before you four start yelling, yes, I know you didn't rape Miss Prowl.  I have spoken to her along with her superiors and she had assured us that she had... consented to the sex, but had let it get out of hand when so many people ended up watching the whole thing."

 

That made the men's aggressive demeanor quickly sour.  It must have hit them close if Miss Prowl defending them got them so dejected.

 

"G-General Bombrush?"

 

"Yes Scavenger?"

 

"I-Is... H-How is M-Miss Prowl now?"

 

Bombrush sighed.  "She is currently on sick leave and in her home at the moment.  From what I've been told, she has refused to leave her house since the incident."

 

"I tried to go see her after I heard what my brothers had done.  She refused to open the door for me."

 

"... I would advise you to not mention that you had tried to contact Miss Prowl after the incident to anyone else, Scrapper.  The other officers, especially the elven ones, might not take too kindly to that."

 

"Yes Sir."

 

"Now as for you four..." He turned back to the others. "The other officers will be wanting to have a word with you about this.  I'm sure that there will be no serious punishment for this since it was consensual and you four were... not well-versed in elven culture.  But there will probably be a lot more to it than that and we will have to discuss it later.  For now, I only called you in to... well, I was supposed to get your side of the story, but I may have gone off on a bit of a yelling spree there."

 

"Will... Will we be arrested?" Long Haul asked in a somber voice.

 

"...No.  But I will ask that you four, and probably Scrapper, remain in your rooms for your own safety until this gets resolved.  I'll go and speak to the other officers and explain everything.  Probably not tomorrow, but soon... there will be a hearing to question all of you on this incident."

 

"But we-"

 

"Mixmaster," the ogre shut his mouth, "For now, I will have to ask you to not report for work until the hearing.  I will try to get it scheduled as soon as possible, but in the meantime, please avoid visiting each other.  I know it seems like isolation, but it may help you if the others think your accounts may have been a coordinated effort to cover up a crime and your time apart proves otherwise."

 

All the ogre brothers minus Scrapper looked sullen as the gravity of the situation continued to pile up on their conscious.

 

"I think that will be enough for now.  Once I am done speaking with the others, there may be an officer who will come by to take all of your accounts.  I will make sure there are an elf and ogre officer along with guards so to avoid bias and possible retaliation, but please do not leave your rooms.  I will have dinner be sent up to you if that is what you wish for."

 

"Understood sir," Scrapper said after a long and dreadful pause.

 

"Good.  You are all dismissed."

 

When the brothers, ushered out by Scrapper, slumped out of his office, Bombrush finally sat in his seat and let his head bang against the back of his chair.

 

He had predicted something like this would have popped up once their kingdoms were unified, but Primus did this turn into a giant fiasco.

 

If this wasn't resolved properly, it might just ruin everything.  Not to mention ruin the lives of five of his men and Colonel Prowl.

 

And Primus knew how Prowl was handling this.

 

END


End file.
